


Fight Me

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: First fic featuring my new apprentice, Ramona!Ramona is in the hospital under the care of a cute nurse. Can she get his attention?Inspired by a Tumblr post.





	Fight Me

Hospitals sucked. Getting sick with pneumonia and being bed-ridden for days sucked even more so. There was, however, a silver lining to this dreary place. The nurse assigned to her section was hella gorgeous. He was tall with a headful of wild auburn hair, a stunning smile, and kind gray eyes. Despite her sickness, Ramona was determined to interact as much as possible with Nurse Devorak. 

To fight off the boredom, Ramona built a pillow fort around herself. It was just her luck that Nurse Devorak walked in with his cart with the blood pressure machine.

"Fight me." Ramona said beneath the mountain of pillows. Nurse Devorak chuckled and pulled away the pillows. 

"Maybe later." He replied, wrapping the blood pressure cuff around her arm with those lithe fingers. 

...

Later in the evening, he returned. Again, Ramona told him to fight her, but a coughing fit took over her. Her eyes watered as she struggled to breathe. A warm hand rubbed soothing circles across her back as she tried to regain her breath.

"I couldn't possibly fight you, my dear," Nurse Devorak said. "I know I'm going to lose." Ramona wheezed out a laugh. Through her lashes, she glanced up at him. He gave her an encouraging smile, effectively melting her heart. 

When Ramona's coughing fit subsided, Nurse Devorak poured her a cup of water from the pitcher on the tray beside her bed and gave it to her. The water soothed her throat. She sipped the water as she watched her nurse check her temperature and blood pressure, and changed the bag of fluids that sent antibiotics through her IV. 

"There you go. If you need anything else, just press the button." He said. Ramona nodded and watched him leave. Those scrubs did nothing for him...

...

The day finally arrived. Ramona could breathe, her fever was gone, and she was just waiting for her roommate to come and pick her up. Nurse Devorak walked in. 

"You're looking good. I, ah... I brought you something. You said you liked hot chocolate, right?" He asked. Ramona nodded and Nurse Devorak handed over a Starbucks cup. Ramona took a sip and hummed in bliss. It was the first thing she's had in days that didn't taste like cardboard or piss. 

"Thanks. I've been craving this since I was admitted. Hospital food isn't exactly to die for." Ramona said. "I'm glad I had my roommate smuggle me some real food, or I might have starved."

"Oh, it's not so bad." Nurse Devorak said. His smile faltered as Ramona gave him a look, eyebrow raised. "Okay, it's bad. But when you're on your feet for twelve hours, you don't quite notice the taste if you wash it down with five cups of coffee." Ramona giggled. It was then that Ramona's roommate arrived.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Asra asked. Ramona nodded and gathered her things. As part of the hospital's policy, Ramona was wheeled down to the parking lot in a wheelchair. She thanked Nurse Devorak and got into her roommate's car. Waving to the cute nurse, they drove off.

"Hey, I noticed earlier, but why does your cup say 'fight me'?" Ramona's eyebrows flew up as she fought to keep her beverage from spewing out. She turned the cup around and saw "Fight me" written there, along with a phone number. Try as she might, Ramona couldn't hold back her grin the rest of the day.


End file.
